Servers in cloud computing datacenters can utilize non-volatile dual in-line memory modules (“NVDIMMs”) or other hybrid memory devices to achieve high application performance, good data security, and low system crash recovery time. Certain types of NVDIMMs (e.g., NVDIMM-Ns) can include a dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) module operatively coupled to a flash memory module. The DRAM module allows fast memory access while the flash memory module can persistently retain data upon unexpected power losses, system crashes, or normal system shutdowns.